ABSTRACT The Clinical and Experimental Therapeutics (CET) Program is a cohesive, integrated group of 51 members representing nine different Departments. The overall goal of the Program is to foster interaction between basic and clinical investigators to develop innovative therapies for cancer patients. As the major clinical and translational arm of the UCCCC, the Program interfaces with all of the other Programs to seamlessly integrate fundamental cancer research with clinical care and clinical research objectives. The two co-leaders, M. Eileen Dolan, PhD, a laboratory-based scientist with experience in preclinical and translational studies, and Walter Stadler, MD, a medical oncologist with expertise in clinical trials and clinical drug development, have complementary expertise, and work well together to promote the goals of the CET Program. They jointly address Program-specific issues, including membership, funding, and scientific direction. Dr. Dolan is co-PI of a T32 Clinical Therapeutics training grant and Dr. Stadler is co-PI of an oncology Paul Calabresi K12 grant; therefore, they are also well integrated into the training and mentorship of fellows and junior faculty. Program members place an emphasis on translational and clinical research, as well as lead studies conducted by national cooperative groups to facilitate the development of new therapies for hematologic malignancies and solid tumors. The Program has a long-standing interest in all phases of clinical drug development from preclinical to early-phase trials to cooperative group led Phase III trials with a strong focus on pharmacogenomics and pharmacology. The specific scientific aims of the CET Program are to: 1) Pursue a broad Program of pharmacogenomic, molecular target, and biomarker research in the preclinical and clinical settings as well as to translate the findings into clinical practice; 2) Foster interactions between basic and clinical investigators that will result in innovative and effective therapies; 3) Integrate new drugs and immunotherapeutics into the development of multimodality therapies for patients with hematologic malignancies and advanced solid tumors; and 4) Train the next generation of leaders in clinical and translational research through formal mentoring and career development efforts. These scientific goals are achieved through programmatic efforts emphasizing three themes: pharmacogenomics, molecular targets, and biomarkers through preclinical and clinical studies. Program members are supported by $21,333,004 in total funding (DC), with $7,712,492 in peer-reviewed funding ($5,380,171 from NCI), and $13,620,512 in non-peer- reviewed support. For the 2013-2016 period, Program members have 888 peer-reviewed publications, with 20% interprogrammatic, 28% intraprogrammatic, and 9% both intra- and interprogrammatic.